Kosumu
An OC created and written by Gantzgun74 for Dimensional Clash and various other media. The first of a group of character appropriately named the 'Star Children', Kosumu is a character who laces myths and legends in Arcadia Valley. His age is unknown, though it's known that, even though he looks 12 years of age, he actually started existing during ancient years or Arcadia Valley, and is known for his power over the cosmos. He is good friends with Wally and Otto. Background Kosumu's existence literally coincides with the creation of the world Arcadia Valley exists on. In all truth, he should be a myth; a legend that has been passed on by word of mouth since the beginning of time itself in the Valley. The legend goes as such; The Star Children... The Star Children were beings that were once very much human. Their stories differed in some degrees, but, at the same time, were quite the same. The legend went that the Star Children used to be one of the many stars that littered the skies above us. However, for whatever reason suited to them, they looked down to the earth below and saw the worlds they hung above and saw the people that lived on them. Each of the seven noticed that their worlds had something they couldn't hope to have, and one after another, they wished on the powers of the Wishing Star, and became mortals alongside normal people. Each of the seven Star Children wanted to become human for a reason. One wanted to know what it was like to live amongst normal people... One wanted to know what it was like to create fire... One wanted to know what it was like to grow up, and feel the world grow older around him, for the Star Children as stars, could never physically grow up... One wanted to know what it was like to swim in the ocean... While still, one wanted to know what it was like to be in love... All of these mischievous Star Children wanted these things. They were curious, just as any child can be. However, their descents came at a terrible price... The Star Children were forced to stay forever in the forms they had assumed coming to Earth, and, when it came time to return to the Heavens, they were outcasts among the stars, neither shunned nor welcomed. Just ignored. For thousands of years, they wandered the heavens trying to find a place to call their own. They couldn't return to the planets they called home, fearing they would be shunned there as well. Then, one day, a spirit took pity on them. She was a grand creature known as Polaris; she took in the Star Children, calling them her precious little ones; her precious children. With them by her side, she took to the sky and became the North Star. The little ones followed their surrogate mother up, encasing themselves in star shells, and gathered at the very edge of Polaris' feet. They are still there to this day, standing as a testament to the unconditional love they shared, brighter then any star in the sky. The men of the different worlds named Polaris the 'North Star', and used her never changing position, to find their way when lost. Polaris, inside her star encasement, didn't mind. She was only happy to help. Polaris and her Star Children continue to sit up in the sky, offering guidance to those who need them... And as guardians to the world below... Kosumu was among the Seven Star Children that descended to Earth so many million years ago. Easily well known between his brothers and sisters as the most frail member of the family, Kosumu had descended to Earth the first time to discover what it was like to feel love. In the end, he felt the love of a mortal mother that had taken him in during his stay. One of the seven children of Polaris, Kosumu listens intently to his mother's instructions, thus why he descended to the planet a second time. As it had turned out, an odd flux in energy had taken place in Arcadia Valley, and Kosumu wanted to find out what it was. While there, he was taken in by Wally and Otto, whom became his two greatest friends. However, one day, he noticed that Wally and Otto suddenly disappeared from the Valley. Concerned, he asked his mother for wisdom and guidance, and began a search for the two of them, eventually finding his way to Dimensional Island... Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival told in the thread 'Polaris' Child' at the Crystal Lake board. Kosumu's arrival on Dimensional Island was cued with a crash... Literally. Like the world of Arcadia Valley before it, Kosumu arrived via his star shell, which shot down from the heavens and crashed into a lake completely frozen in ice (Crystal Lake on Dimensional Island). So fast was the Star Shell's descent however, that it accidentally ripped a hole in the fabric of reality. Out of the hole fell a mysterious woman, whom landed on the sturdy ice gently. When Kosumu shed his star shell and beheld the world he had landed in, beholding the girl as well. After noticing the cold, picking up the girl, and finding a place to stay, Kosumu discovered that the girl had no memories of her life previous to appearing on Crystal Lake, heck, she couldn't even remember her own name. To remedy this problem, Kosumu gave the girl the name 'Fujin', to call her by. After that, the two became fast friends, close in relationship as a little brother and a big sister, and Kosumu holds her in regards as one. Present Roles So far Kosumu has starred in only two threads; 'Polaris' Child' and 'Secret's Aftermath'. In Secret's Aftermath, he and Fujin join Nutcase, Clown Man, Star Man, Metal, Climber, Beatrice, and Taffy, a group that's on a quest to find their friend Gantz van Drake, whom, in the 'Mr. Gun's Secret' thread, had ran off to try and rescue his beloved on his own. Kosumu so far, has let out the innocent little kid routine in this thread, though he does have the major role of healing Beatrice when a RHA (Ridiculously Human Alien) Psuedosect named Chip maims the girl and steals her heart, which, prior to drinking a potion, was a Philosophers Stone. Personality Even though Kosumu is intelligent (A given due to his obvious age), he is incredibly naieve and still very uneducated about the ways of the world. He's a very polite and caring boy, and is always ready to make a friend (Even if said new friend has tried to kill him once or twice before). He is quite shy, as he never speaks in complete sentences, but rather, speaks in well thought out one-liners. to come later. Category:Original characters Category:Quests in Arcadia Valley characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Gantzgun74's applicants